msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Black knight 777/Theory: The Update And What Followed
Hey guys, So I have a theory... You all of course, probably know about Error 404 and 503. Now, these Errors on UK, and Canada (possibly more servers) occurred due to an "Update". Why, an update on Easter, I have no idea, but it was, but I can only suppose that this update was so big that it the Msp system's protection went down, and it was vulnerable for a certain amount of time. Despite the Errors/update occuring on Canada and UK, it is supposed that the Update effected USA Msp too. UK: A lot of things happened on UK during the time of the "Update". Many hackers such as Anonymous , Grim Reaper , Miss Filly , and The Dolly had reportedly been on a hacking spree during which time the system was down. It is believed that they had had easy access to hacking the system as it was down due to the update. A lot of users had seen Anonymous on the login screen, some of who which logged in, and got hacked, some of who didn't get hacked despite logging on. It is believed that these users were not hacked despite logging with the anonymous avatar on the left because the system had grown strong enough to stop the majority of the hacking. However the anonymous avatar, it could be that it was Miss Filly on the screen, and not Anonymous. Many users receieved black screens, as well as black-silver-grey flashes which are believed to have been from Grim Reaper. Some users apparently also saw their friends doing blood on the dance floor on the login screen too. Miss Filly was also on a very popular hacking spree at the time, as a large majority of users complained hearing Miss Filly's whistle during the Errors, on computer. Some of these users said that they logged in with an Anonymous on the screen, and then heard Twisted Nerve, which leads some to think that she has "teamed" up with Anonymous. Canada: On Canada Msp, all users online at the time of the Update/Error got logged out, and some users receieved the message: "Network not trusted on Canada". It is unsure what this meant, however they could not log in for a while. Like UK, users received an "Error" too. The most major hacker who hacked during the period on Canada was Poison Ivy, who was said to have come back a few days before the Update. USA: On the USA, during the time of the Update/error, many said they were "laggy". This could mean that the Update effected USA too, however in a less visible way. A little while after the error, many said they could hear "creepy Dora music", and then saw Dora, covered with Blood on the login screen. A hacker by the name of Unknown Female also started hacking many users on USA, in a similar way to Dora, but with a more big hostility, and in a more powerful way as she would not only hack the user's account, but also their computers, and would sometimes give them viruses. However, it may be that not as many major hackers like Anonymous or Grim Reaper hacked in the USA server because "Update" did not effect it as much. I believe what happened in USA, and what happened on Canada and UK could be linked by this "Update". Now this is just my theory, but what do you guys think? -777 Category:Blog posts